Various vehicles, such as, for example, motorcycles or bicycles, use saddlebags. Such saddlebags require an apparatus for mounting. Mounting these saddlebags is generally accomplished using support brackets upon which the saddlebags rest. However, support brackets for saddlebags generally fit one specific type of motorcycle or bicycle and accommodate only one or a very few specific types of saddlebags. Therefore, a dealer has to stock many different varieties of mounting brackets to fit the large variety of available vehicles and different saddlebag types.
Additionally, standard brackets are permanently attached to the vehicle and cannot be easily moved to another vehicle. Not only does this force a vehicle operator to purchase extra brackets for other vehicles, but it also compels the operator to acquire only those saddlebags for which the bracket has been installed. This creates extra costs and inconvenience for both that vehicle dealer and a vehicle user.
Some brackets attempt to solve this problem by creating a bracket with a one side adjustable slider. While these brackets can accommodate different types and sizes of vehicles than non-adjustable ones, they face similar limitations. The fitment on the bracket is limited. If the saddlebag is larger than the bracket can accommodate, the saddlebags may sink to one side. If the bracket is larger then the saddlebag, it may expose sharp metal edges. Either situation can create a dangerous environment for the vehicle user. Additionally, the stationary part of the bracket, as well as the improperly fitted saddlebags, often interfere with vehicle components, such as, for example, seats, fender rails, exhaust pipes and turn signals.
It would therefore be desirable to have a fully adjustable bracket for removable and stationary saddlebag support systems that overcomes the above disadvantages.